


DaveKat

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some good Davekat feels. This isn't anything major, so it isn't nsfw, just some fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DaveKat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vantasea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vantasea/gifts).



Karkat was sitting at the kitchen table, drawing Dave on a small napkin, thinking it was paper, and cursing when it ripped. Dave, on the other hand, was sitting in front of the T.V, getting some ideas from T.V shows for his comic, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff.

"Hey Karkat, come over here for a second." Dave said, as Karkat stood up, shoving the pencil through the napkin and getting it stuck through the wood of the table, and walked over to Dave.

"What is it, fuckface?" He asked irritantly, sitting down next to him and stroking Dave's God Tier cape.

"First off, off the cape." Dave began, trying to shoo Karkat's hand away from his cape, but he wouldn't budge.

"Hey, I just wanna see what it feels like! Gog…" Karkat retorted, stroking up and down the cape, trying to keep himself from purring. That's how comforted he was just by knowing that Dave was there to protect him, and because Dave's cape was abnormally soft.

"Karkat, that's enough." He said, tugging his cape away, making Karkat lose his grip on it, letting Dave take it away.

He stood up, rolled his eyes, and looked over Dave's shoulder.

"Writing that shit again, I see?" Karkat said, pointing at Hella Jeff.

"Yeah, just the norm. T.V's getting more lame by the second. You're my main attraction." Dave said, bringing Karkat over to him and sitting him down on his lap.

Karkat stared wide eyed into space, not even knowing what the heck was going on.

"Dave?" He asked, as Dave placed his chin on Karkat's shoulder.

"My god, dude. You are warm." He said, as he pulled away from his shoulder and turned Karkat around to face him.

Karkat was staring into his shades with a blank expression, completely confused. Dave's face immediately began to flush, as he brought his hands up to Karkat's head.

"Dave? You better fucking not!" Karkat shouted and squirmed, as Dave slowly gripped onto the base of Karkat's horns.

He immediately froze, as if that was accustomed in their nature to such an approach. Dave brought himself closer to Karkat, knowing that he was stunned. He brought himself close enough to the point where they were touching nose to nose, Karkat's heavy breaths puffing against his face. Karkat's face flushed a deep red, as Dave slowly rubbed the bases of his horns. Dave brought his lips close to Karkat's, moving slowly, savoring the time. He slowly kissed him on the lips, waiting for Karkat to react. Karkat moaned inside of Dave's mouth, his face emitting an unusual pleasuring warmth. Karkat soon kissed back, wrapping his arms over Dave's sides, fiddling around with his God Tier cape. Dave let out a soft grin, and nipped at his lips, feeling Karkat flinch in both pain and luxury. Dave pulled back, giving Karkat some time to recuperate from their little session. Karkat lied down on Dave's chest, feeling and hearing his heard beat up against his ear. The hypnotic beat slowly lured him to sleep, as he nuzzled up against Dave's chest, purring softly. Dave looked down at him for a second in surprise, but soon brought him into a warm embrace, not saying a word. He sighed, and smiled. This had been the day Dave had been preparing for a long long time.


End file.
